Dreaming with a Broken Heart
by wecameasmarauders
Summary: Two weeks. Two months. Two years. The time didn't really matter anymore. Days and hours felt the same. And here I wondered if I would ever fly again. iPod shuffle challenge, R&R, enjoy! T for mostly swearing and character death, minor violence.


**iPod shuffle challenge. iPod on shuffle and writing to first ten songs, enjoy (:**

**P.S I know I need to update my other shit but I've gotten a ton of homework lately and haven't been writing much.. So this is like a warm up to hopefully lots of new chapters :D **

**Enjoy.. It may be total rubbish (: **

**Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Mayer**

**MPOV**

Two weeks. Two months. Two years. The time didn't really matter anymore. Days and hours felt the same. And here I wondered if I would ever fly again; if I would ever feel my wings push against the forceful wind, and look below me to see the world in peace. I didn't know who I was kidding though; my heart was so shattered and crushed it took all I had to keep myself alive. It kept my head thinking that somehow, someway, I could just reach him. Feel protected by his arms. Which was also silly talk; Fang was dead. He was _never_ coming back.

**Electric Hearts- Cash Cash**

**MPOV**

I cannot believe I let Iggy persuade me into being here. Only 3 hours ago the Flock was sitting at the kitchen table eating noisily to some masterpiece Iggy cooked up. Only, Iggy was being relatively silent; it scared me, Ended up that Ella had broken up with him for being too much of a 'pig'. He wanted to spend the night at an all ages club, where he could be a 'pig' and it wouldn't be frowned upon. At first, I was reluctant, but after some convincing and a few chocolate chip cookies later, we started to get ready for our first time clubbing. Well, minus the younger three; they were still much too young for my liking. So here I stood, in a pair of ripped up jean shorts and shimmering purple tank top that Nudge picked out for me. My butt had been pinched more times than I could count and the music and lights were diming my senses. When Fang came up to me and slung his arm around my shoulders, I almost hit him.

"Hey Maxie-Poo." He slurred with a wink. Something tells me he got a few drinks, seeing as he looked older than 18.

"Uh, Fang? Have you had alcohol?" I asked knowing the answer. He frowned.

"No, but I haven't had you yet." He said with a sly smile, pointing a lazy finger at me. Even though he gave me butterflies, I had to frown slightly. But before I could say anything, he pulled me off my stool and dragged me to the dance floor. My eyes widened and I remembered that I can't dance for shit. Trying to pull away was useless; Fang was much too strong and much too drunk.

"It'll be fun babe!" He yelled over the music. With his hands around my waist, I stared to sway slowly to the music, feeling the beat, I felt my confidence pick up and I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck. And so it went. For the rest of the night, we danced and even drank, and I felt better than ever. The only thing I regret? The hangover.

**Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons**

**FPOV **

Like a showdown in a Western film we watched when we were probably too young, Max and I stood facing each other, out of breath from our recent fighting. Her eyes were glaring daggers into me as I stayed calm. As soon as she saw me, she had attacked me. We fought like old times but she was more aggressive, like she meant every blow she made. I knew her fighting, and I blocked almost everything, but blind rage gives you an upper hand in a fight. But we just stood there now, not knowing what would happen. But what did happen, neither of us expected; We both closed the space between us, and I engulfed her into a hug, while she broke down in tears, giving into the hug, but nonetheless, hitting my chest lightly, and repeatedly muttering "I hate you," in between sobs. _Welcome home Fang, _Angel's voice rang through my head, and I knew then, I never should've left.

**The Mountains of Mourne- Celtic Thunder **

**FPOV**

Finding more science experiments from the School wasn't hard to do. The jobs we did and the routines we had were automatic to me. Sure they were my new family, and I loved them, but they weren't the flock. Sure the new Flock consisted of three very beautiful girls around my age, but they weren't the beautiful face I loved. Sure, I could date one of them if I wanted, but _she_ would never trust me if I did. Sure the two other boys were my friends, and I could talk to them about anything, and they were a good laugh, but they weren't them. The new Flock was amazing, but it wasn't _the_ Flock, it wasn't Gazzy, or Iggy, or Nudge or Angel. And it definitely wasn't Max.

**Hallelujah- K.D Lang **

**IPOV**

The sun shone, the sky was blue and the grass was green. Everything was so bright, and well beautiful. I loved that I could finally see; I loved it and never wanted to let it go. But even on such a beautiful day, I knew it was all fake. I knew that my world was grey and crumbling down on me. I loved to see, I did. But would I love to be blind and be surrounded by my family? Yes. If I had known, I would have never, gotten my sight back. Seeing just isn't as amazing as the Flock. I would never have given up the lives of my family for my sight and a girl who's love is fake and killed my whole world; my family.

**Here Without You- 3 Doors Down **

**MPOV (A/N: This one's an all human) **

I knew when I ran away I was going to be missing something huge. Something that starts with a letter 'F' and ends in a 'G'; Fang. But I just couldn't keep him with me; he would be safe if I wasn't near him. He would be alive as long as I was away from him. I would allow him to live a normal life and find a wife to love him with all her heart and not have to run away from her past. They would've hunted him down and held him hostage, tortured him, killed him. But I could still dream of his face, and pretend his arms held me when I fell asleep under a bridge at night. I kept on reassuring myself this, but there was something that was never 100 percent reassured. And I thought of that part every day. It was what I was thinking about when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Knowing this feeling all too well, I put my game face on, only to have it fall off and form into a look of shock when I looked up. Fang was not only 15 yards away from me.

**Daughters- John Mayer**

**FPOV (A/N: This is when Jeb leaves the Flock for the first time when the older three are ten I believe)**

I knew the very moment that Jeb had left when we couldn't find him that morning. Max and I confirmed that we both knew it when we looked into each other's eyes. The kids were there at the time, so we had to believe that Jeb had just gone for some groceries. That was two weeks ago though, it was a week ago that Max finally told the younger three and Iggy, even though Iggy knew pretty much what had happened, and the kids didn't take it well. So Max was left cleaning up the small blubbering messes, acting like a true mother. It wasn't right though, she was only ten and she had to be a mother, and had to be strong for the others. It was then I knew that whatever happened, and how much Max may think she's invincible, I was always going to be there for her, and help lift her up when she was weak, even though if I told her that, I would get a smack upside the head.

**Not Ready to Make Nice- Dixie Chicks**

**MPOV**

Standing there looking into the face of my only father figure I've ever had, and listening to him plead for my forgiveness and trust, I wanted to break down and leave the leading to someone else. I didn't want to be the strong one; I wanted to be able to lean on someone else. But we all know that's bullshit. So I kept a straight face and stared him down. "No Jeb, you lost my trust as soon as you walked out that door. I won't ever forget that. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Don't come back." My voice had started to waver but I held it wrong. Without a look back, a turned on my heel and shot up into the air, not looking back even when I felt bullets graze the few stray feathers on my wings, or when they tore through my hair, skimming my ears.

**Back to the Start- Lily Allen **

**APOV**

If I couldn't read minds, I wouldn't know if Max wanted to kill me, shout at me or just start crying. Luckily, I knew that she wanted to do all of the above. I couldn't blame her really. But I wish she could read my mind, and then she would know how truly sorry I am, and that she could trust me one hundred percent again. But again, I don't blame her for not taking me under her wing again, no pun intended. "Please Max, if you could only listen to me. I couldn't apologize enough, and it's been tearing me apart ever since I did it. I'm alone and cold Max, they left me on the streets when they were done with me." I pleaded with her, but her expression didn't waver.

"You deserve it you traitor." She snapped back at me letting a single tear roll down her cheek. It didn't surprise me to see her cry, as it would if we were three years younger. Now, all she did was cry; her own little girl had killed her first and true love.

**Help I'm Alive- Metric**

**MPOV**

The School was the last place I would have ever thought I would be last year. But here I am, trapped in a maze, that hallway's kept on getting smaller and smaller. At the moment, I was listening. Listening for the low growls of the hungry Erasers the white coats had set lose in here. But every moment I stayed in one place, the floor underneath me grew blistering hot, burning my bare feet. I set off running to the right, tugging at the constricting belt tied around my throat. I ran where I wanted to; right into four Erasers. I stopped and smirked, motioning for them to bring it; and they did, too bad for them that I was as angry as ever.

In defeating them, the walls around me dissipated and hand grabbed at me. The belt around my neck was taken off and I was pushed on my back. The scientists then proceeded to probe my blistered feet with a sharp knife, switching to their fingers, switching to a red hot prober. I screamed aloud as they split open a slightly oozing blister. That earned my a kick in the side and a cloth stuffed down my throat.

After their continuous probing, they dragged me back to my crate. Luckily for me, mine was next to Fang's. He looked up at me with dark eyes and reached through the bars to grab my hand. Willing the tears not to come, I thought of how it would be excruciating to walk for the next few days. If I could then I definitely would, I would let myself fall from the earth, but for now; I was holding on tightly to Fang, and screaming at my beating heart.

**Not the best, but a good warm up ;) I'll keep doing these kinds of things... **

**The last one was a little long and suckish. OH. And if you didn't get the Angel's point of view one, she basically betrayed the flock, killed Fang and left the Flock to join the white coats but ended up on the streets, and went to find Max, who secluded herself from the flock when Fang died. **

**Leave a review, got to go have a shower . **


End file.
